Fear of The Dark
by Vikalys
Summary: Shun rentre chez lui après une soirée entre amis. Mais dans l'obscurité, la peur commence à se manifester.


Merci de vous être arrêté sur mon histoire. Ça me fait plaisir de savoir qu'elle vous intéresse.

Si Fear of the Dark vous fait de suite crier Iron Maiden, vous avez raison. C'est bien cette chanson de leur album du même nom qui m'a inspiré ce texte. Mine de rien, le heavy metal est très inspirant n'empêche.

Pourquoi avoir choisi le personnage de Shun ? Et bien, je ne sais pas trop en fait. J'aime bien le personnage et je trouvais qu'il collait bien au concept de l'histoire.

* * *

Il était déjà une heure avancée en cette soirée qui faisait la transition entre le vendredi et le samedi. La route était déserte avec quelques rares points de lumière offert par de misérables lampadaires sales et couverts de toiles d'araignées où moustiques et autres papillons de nuit allaient se faire griller les ailes attirés irrésistiblement par cette douce mais pas néanmoins terrible chaleur.

Soudainement, une silhouette se découpa dans la nuit. Elle marchait assez rapidement resserrant son fin manteau d'une couleur sombre. De loin, il semblait que c'était une femme mais quand on se rapprochait, on devinait qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. D'un jeune adolescent qui devait avoir entre douze et quinze ans plus exactement.

Ses cheveux verts et longs étaient dérangés par une brise froide et sifflante tandis que ses yeux bleus scrutaient les ténèbres cherchant à se diriger sans faire un pas malencontreux. Mais le manque de luminosité faisait que le jeune homme était dans une obscurité presque complète. Son cellulaire, allumé, ne lui offrait qu'une faible lueur artificielle mais insuffisante pour y voir correctement.

Le monde de la nuit était tout autre que celui du jour. Si en journée, le bijou flamboyant qu'était le soleil offrait un monde coloré, joyeux et avenant, le soir, la douce dame lune offrait au même paysage un décor monochrome, triste et angoissant. Tout semblait s'être transformé et les ombres allongées offraient des visions effrayantes à qui savait les voir. L'imagination était tout autre la nuit. Surtout quand il n'y avait pas de lune ou d'étoiles pour éclairer car le ciel avait décidé de les voiler de son noir manteau.

D'un coup, il se retourna comme si il craignait qu'on ne le suive. Ou plutôt pensait-il qu'on le suivait. Il dirigea sa seule source lumineuse vers l'ombre de la nuit. Mais ne vit rien qui lui serait préjudiciable. Il se remit alors en route pressant néanmoins le pas.

\- J'aurais peut-être dû demander à Hyoga si je pouvais rester chez lui, se dit-il.

Le jeune homme avait fait un marathon films d'horreur chez son ami nordique avec Seiya et Shiryu et ce depuis dix heures de l'après-midi. Autant dire qu'à présent, il avait en tête tout ce qu'il avait vu durant cette journée. Avant de se ressaisir dans la minute qui suivit.

\- Voyons, Shun, c'est ridicule. Tu ne vis pas si loin que ça de chez Hyoga et puis, Ikki doit certainement t'attendre. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, il risque de s'inquiéter si à l'aube, il s'aperçoit que je ne suis pas revenu de la soirée.

Tout en se rassurant, l'adolescent androgyne jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur l'écran de son téléphone portable, deux heures trente. Il eu un léger froncement de sourcil. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était si tard. Et puis, il fut prit d'un certain malaise subitement. Même si il savait qu'il n'y avait personne derrière lui, l'idée qu'il y avait quelque chose tout proche faisait son chemin dans son esprit.

C'était ridicule quand on y pensait mais qui n'avait pas déjà eu cette sensation alors qu'il marchait dans la nuit ? Pas Shun en tout cas.

Il fallait souligner que le jeune homme avait toujours eu une peur certaine du noir. Elle était normale bien sûr mais quand on était comme lui, c'est-à-dire, passer de longues soirées entre copains à regarder des films en tous genres tout en mangeant pizzas, hamburgers ou autres chips et en avalant au moins un bon litre de boissons au taux de sucre beaucoup trop élevé, cette peur devenait rapidement handicapante.

En vérité, le fait de se retrouver sur cette route sombre rappelait au couche-tard qu'il était ses souvenirs quand il était enfant et qu'il croyait encore au monstre sous son lit ou encore à l'hideuse créature vivant dans son placard. Il se rappelait encore des nuits où il sortait son bras des couvertures pour allumer sa lampe de chevet en tremblant. Pour se rendre ensuite compte au final qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui dans la pièce.

Sauf que dans ce cas de figure, il était impossible d'offrir plus de lumière et la peur devenait de plus en plus étouffante faisant accélérer son rythme cardiaque et compresser sa cage thoracique où l'air commençait à s'en échapper que par des halètements. Cette peur était ridicule mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Il lui sembla alors entendre des pas derrière lui. Il se retourna pour scruter les abysses nocturnes qui l'encerclaient tel des chaînes noires et épaisses le privant d'une certaine liberté.

Mais il n'y avait de nouveau rien d'autre que le noir nocturne et le silence à peine troublé par la respiration de Shun. Ce dernier comprit que la peur jouait un mauvais tour à son cerveau et tenta d'ignorer cette sensation avant de reprendre sa marche.

Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette horrible impression qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui qui le suivait. L'adolescent aurait bien aimé s'en assurer une dernière fois mais la peur l'empêchait de le faire. Peur déraisonné ? Peut-être bien.

Le jeune homme pressa davantage le pas courant presque maintenant. Il arriva à la lumière d'un lampadaire et risqua enfin un regard derrière lui. Personne. La rue était vide. Il se calma un peu et jeta un regard à son cellulaire. Deux heures trente-cinq. Dans cinq minutes, il serait devant chez lui et il pourra aller se réfugier dans son lit au chaud.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et continua sa marche quittant la lumière réconfortante du réverbère.

À peine eut-il fait un pas qu'une frayeur s'empara de lui manquant de le faire de nouveau reculer dans la lumière. Mais il secoua la tête pour se défaire de cette impression mais décidément, elle lui collait à la peau telle une pellicule froide et gluante. Aussi, il changea légèrement de technique. Il prit une nouvelle inspiration avant de se mettre à courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait.

Il traversait les ténèbres à vive allure sans prendre la peine de regarder derrière lui alors que la peur l'oppressait au possible. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher au film Shining qu'il avait vu ce soir avec ses amis. Il avait gardé contenance durant tout le long métrage mais à présent, des images de Jack Nicholson hantait son esprit. C'était complètement irrationnel mais il fallait croire que le noir lui faisait perdre la tête. Après tout, la psychose nocturne avait eu raison de plus d'un. Et parfois, à juste titre.

Shun finit par arriver devant sa maison. Il attrapa rapidement ses clés et d'une main tremblante, il déverrouilla la porte et entra avant de refermer rapidement mais le plus silencieusement possible cette dernière. Il alluma ensuite la lumière dans le couloir et se permit de souffler.


End file.
